Dreama Little (CSI)
Dreama Little (Ashley Johnson) is the villainess of "Ending Happy", episode 7.21 of CSI (airdate April 26, 2007). She was a prostitute working at Binky's World Famous Sugar Cane Ranch, where former boxer Lorenzo "Happy" Morales was found dead in the pool with various injuries. Dreama was among the prostitutes interviewed by Jim Brass regarding Lorenzo, and while the girls all initially claimed to have no problem with him, they eventually revealed that they had various problems with him, with Dreama revealing how Lorenzo began refusing to pay for services and that Doris Babinkian (wife of George "Binky" Babinkian, the owner of the brothel) was having an affair with Lorenzo. Later on, Nick Stokes found a crowbar under the bed in Dreama's room at the brothel, which was discovered to have Lorenzo's blood on it. When interrogated by Brass, Dreama confessed to striking Lorenzo in the head with the crowbar the night of his death, claiming he was obsessed with her and frequently beat her, and that she struck Lorenzo when he barged into her room and attempted to force himself on her. When Brass informed Dreama that her actions led to his death, Dreama broke into tears of apparent remorse at the realization that she killed him before beginning to write out her confession. Soon after, it appeared that Dreama was proven innocent of killing Lorenzo, as Al Robbins' autopsy of Lorenzo proved that the blow to the head that he received from Dreama didn't kill him. After the investigation revealed several near-fatal incidents Lorenzo was involved in, however, the truth was finally revealed: Dreama had attempted to deliberately kill Lorenzo, with Sugar Cane Ranch bartender Connor Foster as her accomplice. Having learned how to milk snakes due to her father being a serpent handling preacher, the evil Dreama collected a syringe of snake venom to use to kill Lorenzo, having Connor inject a drunk Lorenzo twice to stage the murder as a fatal snake bite. But after Connor dumped Lorenzo's body into a nearby culvert, Lorenzo awoke and went back to the brothel, having a shellfish allergy attack after having sex with Doris (who had been given shrimp by George in an attempt to kill Lorenzo for his affair with his wife). After Lorenzo was given a makeshift tracheotomy by Connor shooting him in the neck with an arrow and administered an EpiPen shot, he attempted to confront Dreama, at which point she struck Lorenzo with her crowbar shortly before he fell into the pool and died. After the syringe of venom was discovered and Dreama's fingerprints were found on it, she was once again interrogated by Brass, who attempted to convince Dreama that Connor was trying to pin the entire crime on her. But in response, the villainess smugly boasted that Connor was in love with her and wouldn't turn on her. Dreama went on to confess to masterminding the attempt to poison Lorenzo, though her ultimate motive for killing Lorenzo was left unknown. While Lorenzo's ultimate cause of death was left uncertain, it was revealed that the evidence against Dreama and Connor was enough to charge them with conspiracy to commit murder. Trivia *Ashley Johnson also appeared on The Mentalist as villainess Clara Tennant. Gallery Dreama Little2.png Dreama Little Reveal.png|Dreama during her villainous reveal Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Prostitute Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested